


'hey, have you seen the...? oh.'

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: prompt fills [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: 'hey, have you seen the...?<i> oh.</i>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	'hey, have you seen the...? oh.'

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/136004600857/6-19-46-for-phan)

PJ frowns, checking the wardrobe for the tripod they were sharing one final time before giving up. He heads towards Dan and Phil’s connecting room, thinking hard about where they could have left it, and pushes the door open without knocking.

‘Hey, have you seen the...?’ PJ stops dead, eyes, ears and brain finally connecting to inform him of what exactly had been happening behind the closed bedroom door. For a split second he thought they could be wrestling, having a tickle fight perhaps, and are just stripped down because of the heat just like him. Then he registers that Dan’s grip on Phil’s arse wouldn’t exactly give him the best leverage, and Phil’s hands are much closer to Dan’s pants than his sensitive sides, and Phil using his mouth to tickle Dan’s neck would be an odd choice indeed. Then there’s the matter of the expression on Dan’s face, but he’s not going to dwell on that. He’s not. ‘ _Oh_ ,’ PJ says, dumbly, as Phil twists to face him.

‘Did you want something?’ Phil asks pointedly, not nearly as embarrassed as PJ feels. Even Dan’s not moving his hands, though he looks a bit sheepish about it.

‘The... tripod?’ PJ still can’t get his feet to move.

‘It’s about two feet to your right,’ Dan supplies, apparently having decided they’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about.

‘Okay. Okay,’ PJ nods, finally getting his body in gear and moving to pick the tripod up. ‘I’ll just-’ he gestures at the door.

‘Please do,’ Phil sounds amused, but PJ doesn’t look back to check.

‘Next time a, a towel, a sock, _something_ ,’ he implores, shutting the door behind him.

‘There was a towel!’ Dan calls back before everything goes suspiciously quiet, and sure enough, there on the floor by PJ’s feet lies a white towel. He kicks it once before heading to his room to film, doubles back to try and balance it on the door handle again before scurrying away at the first hint of noise. Chris can look after himself.


End file.
